macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
Missing Birthday
Ranka takes some time out of her busy work schedule to prepare a special gift for Alto's approaching birthday. Meanwhile, Sheryl and Alto's adopted brother also have their own ideas about Alto's birthday. As a result, Alto has a tough decision to make. Detailed Synopsis An advert for the Nyan Nyan resturant with Ranka plays. Zooming out, many holograms featuring Ranka Lee are being played across the Frontier. Catherine and Leon are in a limousine watching President Glass making a speech on the Hydras and the devastation caused, a plague affected the Hydra and is under investigation, it is unknown if it affects humans. While watching, Catherine compares Ranka to cinderalla and Leon says that her magic will wear off once the clock strikes twelve, Catherine disagrees. Catherine and Leon mention that a planet called Gallia 4 is under investigation, Mr Birler informed them to take extra precautions with that planet. Another advertisement plays as the limousine passes by, inviting people to her concert. Ranka stands in front of a blue screen, fiinishing filming another advert, Elmo yells that she has an interview, Ranka skips off. Ranka sends a text message to Alto, telling him about the busy days she is having since the movie aired, "busy bee". In a car, Elmo points to a venue for one of Ranka's upcoming concerts, it is where Sheryl had her first concert at the colony, as Ranka points out. Ranka asks Alto if he'll be having a party as Nanase told her that it is his birthday next week, as she'd be ok with taking a day off. At a pool at Mihoshi Academy, Alto sits on the poolside with his feet in the water, Nanase asks if Ranka has called him at all, Alto asks why would she call him, Nanase is confused as she emailed Ranka about his birthday. Sheryl overhears this. Nanase thought Ranka would've defintiely called Alto, Luca, in the pool, looking at Nanase, says he is sure Ranka will contract. Male students stare at their idol through the fence, Sheryl sneezes, Mikhail l puts a blanket around her, the male students look in frustration, Mikhail says she is working too hard. At the Macorss Quarter, docked with the Frontier, Ozma tells Catherine that a morale boosting concert is to be held by Sheryl on Galia 4. Ozma has been asked if they can spare members for the convoy mission, Catherine asked if he accepted but Ozma turned it down as the NUNS has the famous 33rd Naval Fleet based there, a all-Zentradi division. Ozma states that government's actions have been a little odd lately, refussing to tell him about the plague infecting the Hydra, the convoy mission and the unknown Valkyrie. Catherine says she'll look into it, she finds it odd herself. Catherine asks Ozma if she has watched the movie (Bird Human) yet, Ozma says no, Catherine asks why since Ranka worked so hard on it. but Ozma stands up, refusing to watch a low grade movie, putting a magazine with the movie posteras the cover on the table. Meanwhile Yasaburō Saotome reads the front cover of the magazine in a white car. On the front steps of Mihoshi Academy, Luca shows the features of Galia 4 to Alto, mentioning its atmosphere, Alto flashes back to throwing a paper aeroplane. Travelling from the Frontier to Galia 4 feels like one day but the actual time is a week due to a fold fault between. Yasaburō's car pulls up in front of the school. Mikhail says a morale boosting concert doesn't happen everyday and asks if the morale boosting concert is part of Sheryl's documentary, Luca mentions that Alto and themselves appeared in the documentary and that his brothers were jelous of him but Mikhail says his brothers are featured in financial magazines all the time, "The baby boy of LAI, the big company with the slogan: From micromachines to Fold engines." Luca tells Mikhail not to call him a "baby boy". Yasaburō walks towards the steps, Alto utters the words "brother", Mikhail (who has gotten Luca in a head lock) Luca are in suprise. Inside an elavator. Yasaburō mentions he saw Alto in the documentary with Sheryl, saying he is doing well, Alto says he guesses so.Yasaburō is happy to see that Alto hasn't forgotten how to act, Alto says it was a stunt job and that he didn't have a choice. Luca looks up Yasaburō's profile on his laptop, he's a Kabuki actor and was Alto's senior/adopted brother, after Alto left he was the potential successor of Ranzō Saotome at a resturant at the top of the skyscraper, Alto asks if Yasabuō had gone all this way to comment on a movie. Yasaburō tells Alto that his father or "Ranzō-Sensei" (Master Ranzō)' as Yasaburō calls him, has fallen ill, overworking himself. Yasaburō says Alto's birthday is coming up soon and tells Alto that he's got a present. Elmo shows Ranka the arena tickets she asked him for, Ranka thanks her manager, Elmo aks why she would go through all the trouble since he could've arranged to send passes to all of her family and friends. Sheryl comments that there's a certain someone whom she wants to give the ticket to in person. On the balcony of a mall, Sheryl and Ranka have a drink together, Sheryl makes a toast "to the promising newcomer" (Ranka). Ranka says this is all thanks to Sheryl...and Alto, as Sheryl ends her sentence. She asks Ranka if that (the ticket) is a birthday present. Ranka believes that might not be enough so she is thinking of something else. Sheryl says she's sure "that guy" will be happy, Ranka notes this. Just as Ranka asks Sheryl something, Sheryl drops her cup on the floor, spilling her drink. Later, Grace, using her implants, sees Sheryl's temperature, Grace tells Sheryl not to overwork and that her fever is rising, Grace considers cancelling the concert. But Sheryl says she's going, as there are rumours that there may be survivors fromt he Galaxy on Galia 4, as Grace states. Grace said she shouldn't have told her. Sheryl demands to go, Grace goes to get medicine for her. Leon is on a phone to someone, comfirming the design specifications are exactly as he specified and mentioning the LAI technological group was extremely pleased. They move the conversation on to the Fairy, Leon confirms she will be going to Galia 4 as planned. Catherine goes to the Macross Quater to ask Klan Klang, a Zentradi about the 33rd Naval Fleet. She tells Klan Klang about the morale boosting concert. In a shower room, Klan Klang micronizes, hanging to the top edge of the cubicle wall seperating her and Catherine. She tells Catherine that she and Nene are descendants of the Zentradi who were the first to join humanity sides in the First Intetgalactic War. But there are some Zentradi who were forced to submit to Earth's rule and hate one another thus not functioning as a fleet, she describes the 33rd Naval Fleet as the "NUNS's scab". Catherine says she didn't thin it was that bad. Klan Klang suggests they probably complained that their abandon their mission if no recreation was provide. She calls them a disgrace to the Zentradi Ranka is in her makeup room, on the phone to Nanase, thanking Nanase for a recipe she gave to Ranka today, saying she will try it at home tonight. Nanase asks Ranka if she's contacted Saotome-kun yet. She says no, Ranka asks Nanase if she believes they are going out. Nanase doesn't believe they are but she says if Ranka keeps waiting around, Sheryl will take him. Elmo knocks on Ranka's door, Ranka ends her call, startiling Nanase. She flashes back to Sheryl kissing Alto and Sheryl talking to her. Ranka decides the contract Alto, but he is not there, so she leaves him a message, apologising for her not being here and her present for him. Alto stands on a platform watching variable fighters, he flashes back to what Yasaburō said, persuading his father to forgive Alto if Alto presents himself to his father, Alto refuses as it was his choice to become a pilot, but Yasaburō tells him to stop lying to himself, seeing his acting in the movie, convices Yasaburō that Alto can't stop himself from wanting to act, Alto continues denying but Yasaburō says he is acting right now, acting as a boy who rebels against his parents and dreams of becoming a pilot, Alto inherited actor's blood and that can be a curse sometimes as Yasaburō says. Alto stands looking at his necklace, Sheryl pokes him on the back, startling him. Talking about this "lame outfit" but Alto says the way she dresses isn't any better, she says it's "marketing",saying her chest gives people their "dreams and desires". Alto demands to know why Sheryl brought him all the way out there. She says its his birthday present. Alto lies on his bed, flashing back to his friends offering him their "presents". Ranka wants to meet at Grifith Park (the place where Alto first listened to her song, "Aimo") while Sheryl offers him a chance to fly in a "truly endless" sky. Recalling Sheryl's words, he throws another paper aeroplane, and flashes back to throwing one as a child. The furry green creature Ranka found lurks in the bushes, Ranka runs to Grifith park, Elmo has allowed her two hours, as stated in a flashback she has while running. She runs up the steps, seeing a figure coming out behind the monument, she believes it is Alto-kun but it is Mikhail who comes out, apologising for not being Alto, he states that he told him to come to this place. Alto launches off in his VF-25 from the Macross Quarter. Ranzō slaps one of his students, he tells Yasaburō to show him an example. Ranzō wants to talk to Yasaburō as he asked Ranzō a question of his succession but Yasaburō says its nothing. Performing with a paper fan, he asks himself whether people dream because it'll never come true. Alto's VF-25 escorts the craft carrying Sheryl and Grace, Sheryl tells him it'll be a long voyage so Alto tells her not to fall behind. Sheryl thanks him for coming but Alto asks if she said something so she says its nothing. Leon is on the phone to someone, telling them everything is as they planned out so far, it is in fact Grace who is pretending to sleep and is talking to Leon via her implants, she "wakes up". Brera also launches in his fighter. Sitting on the steps of the monument, Ranka finds the green creature again, and talks to it, he (Mikhail) said Alto took off with Sheryl-san. She offers it a valkyrie shaped cracker she made, she also takes one out her bag, and holds in the sky, wishing Alto a happy birthday, from a far away shot, she takes a bite, discovering the cracker is bitter. Stats Featured Characters In order of appearance #Ranka Lee #Catherine Glass #Leon Mishima #Howard Glass #Elmo Kridanik #Nanase Matsuura #Alto Saotome #Luca Angelloni #Mikhail Blanc #Sheryl Nome #Ozma Lee #Yasaburō Saotome #Ranzō Saotome #Grace O'Connor #Klan Klang #Unnamed Kabuki Student Featured Mecha In order of appearance #VF-25 Messiah #VF-27 Lucifer Featured Songs In order of appearance #"Nyan Nyan" (娘娘) by Megumi Nakajima #"Triangler" (トライアングラー) by Maaya Sakamoto #"Neko Nikki" (ねこ日記 Cat Diary) by Meguma Nakajima Notes N/a 11 Missing Birthday Category:Macross F